


【cab】小公主醉酒记

by Milk_Tablet



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tablet/pseuds/Milk_Tablet





	【cab】小公主醉酒记

a睁开眼时已是凌晨三点了，揉了把自己稍显凌乱的黑色卷发，艰难地从床上坐起来，眯着眼朝发着幽光的落地灯望去。两个小学弟还在津津有味地，一位翻着kindle一位对着电视。a发出的小小摩擦声也难逃bc敏锐的双耳，两人几乎是同时站起身，同时来到那大床边的。

“学姐，你总算是醒过来了。”

“凯莉学姐！你知不知道我和xqq多担心你！不会喝酒就不要喝了嘛，还一口气喝那么多……”

两个男孩又争着抢着要给学姐喂醒酒汤，凯莉侧躺着，将漂亮的卷发都甩到肩后，盈盈秋水似的双眸就这样看着他俩，只是这么一盯，两人便又像犬科生物一般乖乖地蹲到了凯莉的枕边。

“学姐我啊，好想洗个澡啊……可惜站都站不稳，喝到头好晕呀。”凯莉的小奶音又甜又软还发着颤，酥得bc都有点心痒痒了，“所以学姐呢，想让qx和yy帮帮忙……”

b和c吓得差点没一头栽倒在床脚上，一向清纯漂亮的凯莉学姐怎么会说出如此放荡的话？如果是正常的凯莉学姐的话，醒来之后的第一件事应当是小脸通红地藏进被窝里双肘护好胸脯一边大骂“流氓”“混蛋”一边胡乱砸枕头啊——现在两人面前的这个一边慵懒地理着耳发一边娇滴滴地说“请你们帮学姐我洗洗澡”的人到底是谁啊？

啊，管它三七二十一，先把学姐吞进肚了再说吧！

bc会心一笑，小心翼翼地为a找来拖鞋，又非常虔诚地像抬老佛爷那般，将a扶到浴室门口。两人深吸一口气，心跳如鼓地将a放进了浴缸里，然而两个纯情小处男并不知道该如何进行下一步，当场面正尴尬的时候，a居然开始自顾自地脱起了衣服，单薄的衬衣很快就被扯开了两个扣子，因为浴缸里还有些湿润的原因，衬衣下摆也变得湿漉漉的，bc的脸一下子通红，呼吸也加快了许多。

“学姐……要不，还是算了吧，你……你自己一个人洗液是没问题的吧？”

Wyer这样说着，拉着千玺要往门口跑，但目光始终停留在a那对又白又大的胸部上，扣子解到第三个，a突然停下来了，提起莲蓬头就要往自己身上喷。Bc又傻眼了忙忙冲过去关掉，a这会儿又踢又打，像个小孩子一般对着浴缸泄愤。

“唔！都怪你！害我脱不下衣服，呜呜呜……”含情脉脉的大眼睛勾着bc，叫两人根本移不开脚步。

C这会儿又鬼迷心窍地帮a解扣子了，被水浸透的衬衣被c扔到了洗衣机里，b在一旁咽了口口水，不认输地开始脱起了a的超短裙，a就像一个洋娃娃一样被好奇的男孩子们扒掉了衣服。

然而常规的洋娃娃顶多只能脱掉外衣，内衣是根本无法褪去的。

这样说来，a应该算是十八禁洋娃娃，是可以脱光光的那种。

bc两个小处男面对白粉色缀着蕾丝边的可爱内衣时，明显就显得非常青涩了，两人一不知道如何解开内衣扣，二不知道如何面对a，更何况a这时还笑盈盈地坐在浴缸里凝望着他俩，白皙的乳房就在眼皮底下随着a的呼吸缓缓起伏着，啊，真不甘心，处男就不是人吗？！

首当其冲的是b，他先拨弄了一下a的胸脯，那软绵绵的手感真的比面团还好揉，自己从小到大还从来没有触碰过任何一位女性的这块儿圣地（母亲哺乳不算），红着脸又忍不住戳了一下，c在一旁也撑不住了，连忙把a翻了一个面背对着自己，研究了好一会儿那繁琐的内衣扣，最后还是以失败告终。

“笨死……让学姐来教你们。”

a只用一只右手，轻轻地一推就把内衣扣解开了。bc又连忙将a转过来，面对着自己，小心翼翼地扒开那可爱胸罩，一对又大又软的乳房就在自己面前跳动了一下，bc立马搭起了帐篷。

a很自然地靠在了浴缸边，双手撑在身后，一副游刃有余的模样，等着把持不住的bc贴上来。

两个小学弟很默契的一人一边，褪去衣物后坐进了浴缸里，一边扭开水龙头一边细细欣赏着a的一对酥胸。约莫着有c cup吧，胸部的皮肤因为常年没有日晒而变得无比白皙，乳头又是很漂亮的淡粉色，在浴室的暖光包裹下显得有一点色气的味道。

B嗷呜一口含住了a的奶头，c也不甘落后，并且更加用力地吻上了另外一边，两人同时舔舐着a的奶头，发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声，b坏心眼地用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，a立马就发出了娇滴滴的呻吟声，c则是一边揉着那面团般的乳房，一边温柔地亲吻着。

a的奶头比一般人都要敏感一下，没几下就在bc口中硬了，a舒服极了，揉着胸脯前的两颗脑袋，就像在哺乳一般。C玩够了奶头，又抬起头来换气，还顺便亲上了a的小嘴，a没反应过来，一下子被c的舌尖舔弄了个不知所措，好一会儿都没回过神来，b也察觉到了，也探出小舌伸进a的口腔里，粗暴地掠过a的贝齿，分泌了好些唾液，三人就这样接着吻，互相顶弄着舌尖，唾液都融汇到一起流到了a的小嘴里，a最后实在缺氧才停下来了。

bc又不满足地玩起了a的大腿根，内裤他们不打算脱，因为内裤底还连着a的可爱吊带袜，两人打算就这样让a穿着吊带袜和他们做爱。

“唔……学姐好像湿掉了……”凯莉泡在温水里很舒服，连说话声音都是软糯糯的，她依旧主动地趴在了c的大腿上，将内裤边往旁掰掰，露出沾着露水般的粉嫩肉穴，抬高了屁股给两人看。

a又费力地别着手自己抚慰了一下那块嫩肉，中指在阴蒂处按压了一会儿，仿佛也在给bc做示范，更加卖力更加夸张地自渎。bc已经硬得不得了了，a趴着的那块也变得湿漉漉了，c不好意思地挠挠后脑勺。

B先循着a刚触碰过的那几点，开始了模仿，阴蒂前的那颗小豆豆也在b的触碰下变得更加敏感了起来，b好奇地将中指塞进了a的肉穴里，食指则是在小豆豆上打着圈，几乎是在几秒钟之内，b感觉到那股涌出来的黏黏腻腻的液体正覆盖在他指尖上。

b又将a的大腿分开了一点，内裤边也卷到了臀沟一侧。

“唔……wyer……再加一根手指……啊……”a趴在c身上已经开始颤抖不停了，敏感的阴蒂被人玩弄着，肉穴也同时被玩弄着，尽管b是从来没有一点经验的处男，但因为手指又细又长又灵活，所以可以直接刮到很深的肉壁，这一点也让a非常爽了。

C听着a的喘息也忍不住了，默默地掏出了性器让a含住，a虽然非常不情愿但看见c已憋得满头大汗，也顺从地低着头吞进了那根又粗又长的阳具。

A这下子嘴里也被堵了个严严实实，因为含不到底的原因，只好用双手捧住c的底部和囊袋，并温柔地推动着包皮，露出了可怖的龟头，a一双桃花眼噙着泪也要张大口含住，身后的b同时也发狠般大力地指奸着，每隔几下就要不小心触碰到a的G点，a惊叫一声差点没把c的给咬断。“含不住啦qx……唔，你的太粗……啦……”a一边吞吐着一边说。

后来a也顾不上给c口交了，b在身后已经搞得她飘飘欲仙了，a只好一下一下地帮c打着飞机，两只小肉手箍住c的巨根，如同握着摇杆上下摆动着，爽得c也要上天了。

a也搞不懂b哪来的那么快的手速，好像中途就没换过手，一根食指一根拇指在a滚烫的肉穴里大力抽插着，a很喜欢这种被填充的感觉，摇晃着肉臀发浪，b就一巴掌拍打在她雪白的臀瓣上，“咕叽咕叽”的水声响彻云霄，a感觉就像坐了过山车一般已经要到最高处了——

“不行了……呜呜……好爽啊yy……我可能要尿出来了……唔！“a咬着自己薄薄的粉唇，眉头紧蹙，眼泪都已经流到眼眶外了，一副梨花带雨的模样怎么不招人疼。

a在b的最后冲刺中高潮了，她一边抖动着一边尿了出来，一张通红的小脸儿在高潮时显得格外淫荡、美丽，a痉挛地颤抖了好一会儿，尿液就像男人射精那样喷到了c的大腿上，c也不嫌脏，耐心地一边安抚着高朝结束后大口喘气的a，一边换掉浴缸里的脏水，为a耐心清理掉身上的污渍。

a失禁了一次，已经非常疲惫了，依在bc两人怀中连根手指头都懒得动。可这会儿俩学弟都才刚到兴头上呢，两根又硬又烫的肉棒就这样杵在了凯莉学姐的白嫩大腿儿上，吓得她打了一个哆嗦。

“学姐，不要光顾着自己舒服呀，我和xqq的这儿可都还精神得很呢！”wyer说完捞起a的手覆盖在自己的肉棒上，a下意识地想缩回去，却又被b不弱的腕力铐了个严严实实，挣扎了一会儿耗尽体力，c也趁机拽过凯莉的小嫩手给自己打飞机。

a的两只手都被当泄欲工具了，啧啧，这的确是非常漂亮的一双手了，没有怎么干过粗活的手又白又嫩，更别提什么老茧了，而且每一根指头都是相当纤细的，指节也足够长，足以将bc尺寸不小的肉棒完全覆盖。俩学弟觉得光被打打飞机还是不够爽，于是自己也踏进浴池里，一个左一个右一个地将凯莉挤在中间，让凯莉一边帮两人撸一边口交。

可是凯莉只有一个嘴呀，因此只得左右交替着，一边含一下的那样舔弄着两个学弟的性器。凯莉的嘴本来就小小的，仅仅是将龟头含下去都已经够呛了，更别说c又粗又硬的性器了，凯莉尽力将小嘴张大了也只吞进了半根，剩下的半根就由手指来解决着。

凯莉嘴里呜咽着，一边吞咽着自己分泌出的唾液一边收好了虎牙仔仔细细给学弟们口交着，嘴角都快要裂开了，c还一直抓着自己的手带动着自己加快速度，给c口了好一会儿也有些缺氧了，a猛地抬起头大口呼吸新鲜空气，唾液和前列腺液就随着下颌流到胸口，奶头上的黏液在灯光下更为明显。

a缓了好一会儿，忍耐不住的b直接粗暴地将a的头按到自己性器前了，a根本都没反应过来就咬住了b的性器，虽然没有c的那样粗，但是却非常长、硬，而且有一点点弯度，大概是可以很轻松地捅到G点的那种类型，b的性器次次都擦过a的上颚，弄得她有点想干呕，b这时候又贴心温柔地拍拍a的头，示意她可以稍微含浅一点。a俊俏的脸蛋写满了情欲，乌溜溜的大眼睛儿在眼眶里来回打转儿，眼头在分泌眼泪似的有点湿润，看起来格外动人。

a的唾液已经将b的耻毛都浸湿了，这样撸动起来也更加湿润，a觉得这样羞耻极了，便低头盯着浴缸边，或者是地上的瓷砖。

又这样交替着口交了几次，bc实在是有些扛不住了，把a先抱回到床上，擦了个干干爽爽，还没等a裹上浴袍就粗暴地将她锢在了床上，脱下了她已经湿透的内裤和吊带袜，被勒红的痕迹清晰可见，在臀瓣上显得是那样诱人，c干脆一个巴掌直接拍到a的小屁股上，a吃痛地叫了出来，这叫声凄婉到极点，b也不认输地来了一巴掌，还没从上一次疼痛上缓解过来的a更加控制不住自己的叫声。

那两巴掌在a的臀瓣上呈现红红的一片，就像是搽了腮红一样，更加柔美了，其实那两下并不算很痛，bc是不忍心用力打的，只不过这两巴掌对于a来说实在是太伤自尊了——明明都是已经成年的学姐了，却还被小学弟们打屁股。实在是太羞耻了。

然而更加羞耻的是，a竟然因这粗暴的的两巴掌而起了反应，已经高潮过一次的小穴又开始分泌起了黏黏的透明液体，弄得自己浑身燥热不安，嘴里咿咿呀呀着身子也忍不住来回摇动着。a真的是一个非常敏感的女孩子，其实在校园里哪怕是跟bc耳语几句都会有一点情欲的感觉，更别说这样色情地打屁股。

 

“你们谁都好……快……唔，一点……”

凯莉的长卷发都乱作一团了，侧卧在床上手搭着床头柜，宛如一只因缺氧而濒死的美人鱼，吊带袜也被刮开了两个洞，c干脆直接连丝袜带内裤一起脱掉了，凯莉就这样一丝不挂着，登时面红耳赤，羞耻心驱使她往被子里钻。

 

“学姐既然这么怕被我们看光，不如就穿上衣服做吧？”

b从背包里翻出一件女仆装，递给了躲在被窝里只敢冒出一个脑袋的凯莉，凯莉知道这肯定不是什么正经的女仆装，可至少比什么都不穿好一点。最后还是在两个学弟的帮助下硬着头皮套上了粉白相间的女仆装。

“凯莉，身材真好。”连c也忍不住夸赞了一番，一边帮凯莉顺着头毛一边将手偷偷伸到了裙下。裙摆堪堪遮住凯莉白皙的臀瓣，只要稍微动一动就可以清楚看到那毛发稀疏的秘密花园，凯莉只好紧紧夹紧大腿。

可这也无妨，透过胸口镂空的小爱心也可以视奸到小女仆丰满的双乳，凯莉难堪极了，感觉被学弟们火辣辣的目光灼伤了，小穴却更加放浪地想要更多，凯莉为自己的这种下流想法而感到羞耻。

“学姐的下面好湿啊，明明才潮吹了一次，学姐怎么可以这样淫荡？”b摸到了凯莉大腿内侧的水痕，便故意这样激她。

“别贫嘴——要做就快点……做吧……”凯莉没好气地白b一眼，背对着他俩转过身去，手扶在床沿上，撅起了挺巧可爱的臀部，色情地扭着腰，“谁想当第一个？”

c说让着b吧，便乖乖去了床下。

b一把掀开那缀满蝴蝶结的裙摆，一手扶着粗大的性器一手抬起学姐的纤腰，摆着身子挤了进去。b是真的没有经验，只顾着自己爽，一口气就插到了底，肉刃搔刮过凯莉敏感滚烫的肉壁，直直地顶开了宫口，小嘴却还在翕动着想要更多。

“爽吗？学姐——”b低吟了一声，被凯莉火热的浪穴夹得差点早泄，凯莉也小声呜咽着，眼泪差点夺眶而出，手掌撑在床沿边快要把被单揪变形了。凯莉还没从贯穿带来的强烈痛感中镇定下来，又被b托着腰大操大干起来，b面对这样娇嫩完美的身体，完全把持不住自己，像一个毛头小子一般在凯莉的身体里肆意冲撞着。

“你……你慢点啊——”凯莉被b狠狠固定在床边，被操得没有力气撅起腰和臀部了，只靠着b的腕力托着。

c在一旁看得发硬，刚刚抬起头的小兄弟也被沉浸在性爱中的凯莉瞧得一清二楚，凯莉唤他过去，又像刚才那样帮c打起了飞机，c显然并不满足，可也只得默默接受。

刚帮c撸了没两下，在身后的b不知是受了什么刺激，加快了速度抽干着凯莉的蜜穴，凯莉吃不消了，一手撑着床沿一手还在帮c解决着，b直接把凯莉从床角抱了起来压在床头柜上干。把她又白又直的长腿抬了一只压在肩膀上，肉穴完全展露在两人面前，b不等凯莉反抗就压着她的腿又干了进去。

“你做什么啊——”凯莉嗔怒着挨着操，呻吟声都断断续续了。

“你能认认真真地被我干么？”b发泄似的往里面又深入了一些，压着g点就是一阵猛操，凯莉顿时又麻又爽，透明的爱液不停地淌着。

凯莉瞬间明白了，b这个醋坛子，只是帮c手淫罢了，也会被惩罚。好歹没一会儿b就在凯莉的蜜穴里泄了，滚烫的精液激得她嘶哑地叫了起来。

轮到c了，c硬得像铁一般的性器快要翘到腹部了，正为用什么姿势而发愁的时候，还没有高潮的凯莉早就乖乖地爬到了他面前，水汽氤氲的大眼睛骨碌转着。

凯莉躺在c的面前，将腿掰到胸前呈m型，一手搭在小腿上一手自顾自地抚慰着蜜穴，两指在阴蒂上画着圈。“qx……快一点吧……”凯莉就这样用清澈的双眸盯着他，仿佛不是在求着被插入，而只是求着买一个糖果、或者一个洋娃娃。

c看着凯莉被进入时咬着下唇娇滴滴的模样，小腹瞬间紧了一紧，感觉唇齿异常干涩，于是俯身先来了一个甜蜜的湿吻，舔着她的唇角问她准备好了吗，确认之后便一个挺身进入了。

c的那处甚至比b还要炽热滚烫，而且长期练舞的身体更加强壮有力，与b的胡乱冲撞不同的是c那颇有规律的顶撞，九浅一深掌握得非常好，凯莉都要怀疑他是不是已经做过这种事了。

凯莉只觉唇齿间一股铁锈味，才发现下唇都被自己的虎牙顶破了，不安地扭动着身子嘴中低吟着，到“九浅一深”那“一深”时，呻吟便会止不住溢出来。凯莉舒服极了，c的性器密密地顶弄着自己的敏感点，加之方才已经被b的精液填充过一次，那体内还残留的精液就被c一点一点带了出来，发出淫靡的肉体碰撞声。

可是还是完全不够。

“主……人……小女仆想要您快一点……”凯莉掀着自己的裙摆，仿佛进入了角色一般。

“噢？这么淫荡的女仆，主人真是头一次见。”c喘着粗气，断断续续地说着荤话，两人都情欲高涨着。

好不容易缓过气来的b从床脚摸到了凯莉刚脱下来的丝袜，于是搓成一条细绳，把凯莉原本压在胸前的双腿抬起，把那纤细的脚踝绑在了一起，凯莉动弹不得只能把腿抬直了挨操。

这样绷直了腿，阴蒂也自然而然地被夹在大腿之间，后穴也因此而更紧致了，夹得c差点精关失守，c惩罚性地捏了一把凯莉的臀瓣引得呻吟连连。

“主人，快用你的大肉棒……干穿凯莉吧……”

凯莉浑身紧绷着小手抬在屁股下保持平衡，蜜穴没有了遮盖像一件珍宝一样展示在b、c面前。

大力的冲撞让凯莉的浪穴周围都覆了一层白沫，b在一旁隔着衣料揉搓着凯莉的奶头，舌尖也舔弄着，水渍勾勒出一幅情色的模样。“啵”的一声，c粗大的性器从凯莉的蜜穴里弹了出来，便又用龟头在那阴蒂上滑动着打着转，在穴口徘徊着就是迟迟不进去，凯莉快要哭了，泪眼婆娑着叫着主人主人，凯莉肚子饿想吃大肉棒。

C最后的冲刺又深又快，肉棒直撞开凯莉的宫口。“不要了——撞到子宫了……啊——唔，快坏掉的……”凯莉浑身都在颤抖着，柔软的穴肉却紧紧包裹着c的性器。

“不要了？这里还吸得很紧呢，小女仆。”c一个顶胯又再次撞到深处，凯莉爽到舌尖都伸了出来，被泪水打湿的脸颊惹人疼惜。

“主人……主人——要丢了，唔要丢……”凯莉的蜜穴痉挛着，绞得c也跟着一起高潮了，c浓稠的精液就这样冲撞在凯莉的内壁上。

“会怀孕的……”


End file.
